


Peter Swap

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter from Earth 616, who is not particularly fond of Wade Wilson, and Peter from Earth 4√4, who is happily in love with the mercenary, fall into a rift in the multiverse at the same time and get stuck in each other's worlds, waiting for Reed Richards to come back from space to send them back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. swapping places

**Earth 4√4**

 

Peter was happily swinging between the buildings, humming to himself, wondering what Wade will have prepared for dinner and looking forward to watching a movie cuddling with his boyfriend. The mere anticipation of telling Wade about his day, teaching biology in high school, and hearing about Wade’s SHIELD mission, was enough to bring a deep sense of contentment in the 30-years-old.

He suddenly felt an invisible pull, before a blinding light engulfed him.

 

 

 

**Earth 616**

 

Peter was sullenly swinging between the buildings, dreading tomorrow’s presentation at a conference organised by Parker Industries. At least, he had an entire evening of pizza and playing video games by himself to look forward to. The 30-years-old released a deep sigh of weariness.

He suddenly felt an invisible pull, before a blinding light engulfed him.

 

 

 

  


**Earth 4√4**

 

Peter was falling but he was quick to throw a web and catch himself on the nearest skyscraper. What the hell was that!?

He looked wildly around but the city looked alright, no smoke, no monster in sight. Peter looked down at himself. He felt normal, as normal as usual anyway. The passerby below him didn’t seem to have noticed the light. Peter sighed again and continued swinging toward home. And then he spotted it. Stark Tower did NOT look like that a couple of minutes ago. The changes in the design were subtle but it gave Peter the feeling he wasn’t in Kansas anymore and he recognized the pull for what it was. This wasn’t his Earth.

“Great… I don’t even have my bracelet on me, I sure hope they have multiversal teleportation technology ‘round here.”

Peter changed directions and headed directly for Stark Tower since he was the closest to it.

Landing on the balcony, Jarvis’ disembodied voice greeted him, confirming to the young man that he DID exist in this world and also was Spider-Man. That’s the trouble with alternate dimensions, you never know what you’ll find.

 

Tony appeared a minute later, wiping his greasy hands on a rag and shot a big smile at the arachnid.

“Hey Pete! What are you doing here so late? You’re usually so eager to go home straight to your boo.” the older man winked at him.

Peter frowned. Other him had a girlfriend? Well ain’t he a lucky spider.

“Err, sorry Tony, I’m not Pete. I mean, I AM. But… this is not Earth 616, is it?”

 

Tony froze with the most precious ‘o’ face Peter had ever seen. If he wasn’t so bummed he would have laughed.

“No kid, this is Earth 4√4. You fell through a vortex or something?”

 

Peter groaned, taking off his mask with a dejected shrug.

“Or something. I was just pulled here out of the blue.”

“...well, that happens. You’re wearing the suit, so I assume you’ve seen some shit like we do.”

“You can say that again. Sooo, do you have a vortex.”

 

Tony snorted, deepening Peter’s frown.

“Nope, not here. I’m pretty sure Reed Richards got one but he is off world currently. He will return in a week, he’ll find a way to get you back where you belong.”

“A WEEK!? I can’t stay here a week, I got RESPONSIBILITIES.”

 

Tony had the guts to burst out laughing.

“We know you do, Kid! Jeez, you and your responsibilities. I thought you had chilled thanks to that mercenary of yours. Unless your own Wade is very different from the one we got here.”

Peter looked at Tony as if he had grown another head. A… mercenary… Wade… Wilson? Why was he talking about Wilson? Peter always made sure to avoid the guy. What on earth was Other Him doing?

“My… what? who? Mercenary? What?”

Tony bit his lips and shifted awkwardly.

“Oh… your universe really MUST be different… it’s just, with the way you two… I mean Peter and Wade… act, I’d have thought their romance was multiversal.”

“Romance… me… and him…?”

“Technically, Him and him.”

 

Peter glided to a nearby sofa and sat down heavily. He was stuck in another world. For a week. A world where he and Deadpool were involved… romantically. Peter repressed a shudder.

 

Jarvis’ voice spoke up suddenly.

“I have taken the liberty to conduct a worldwide scan. It seems our own Spider-Man is missing. His signature disappeared in the spot you reappeared, Mr Parker. I theorize he was sent to your Earth 616.”

 

Tony looked apologetically at Peter.

“Maybe the Reed from your world, if there is one, can send him back sooner and you can hitch a ride on that portal?”

“yeah… I can… Can I just crash at his place while waiting for him, or Reed?”

 

Tony gave Peter the address, a fancy apartment building in the vicinity of the Baxter Building. Tony was yelling something at Peter but the spider was already gone, swinging away in a foul but resignated mood.

 

 

 

 

**Earth 616**

 

Disoriented, Peter threw a web and managed to land on the solid ground unscathed. He got his mobile out of his belt and fast dialed Wade but all he got was a beep. He looked at his screen, no network… Great. Just great. That phone was a gift from Reed and if it didn’t work that means his suspicions were correct, that pull meant he was in another dimension.

Peter threw another web, hoping this world’s Wade lived in the same place he did in his world. Even if he wasn’t technically HIS boyfriend, surely he would help him. His Wade always said Deadpools had a lot of experience with multiversal travel. He hoped the other Peter wouldn’t get too jealous of him being here. Other Wade was sure to make a bunch of jokes about there being two Peters. He chuckled to himself.

 

Landing on the bedroom window, the hero was relieved to find it unlocked so he let himself. A few seconds later he found himself facing the barrel of a gun. He threw his hands in the air.

“Wade Wade it’s me!”

 

Wade lowered the gun and looked at the shorter man with wide eyes.

“Spidey? What are you doing here? I’m usually the one begging for team ups.”

 

Peter frowned.

“Don’t I… er, actually I’m not this world’s Spider-Man. I’m from Earth 4√4. I was hoping you had a vortex.”

 

Wade smiled widely behind his mask. Peter tilted his head, why was Wade wearing it at home?

 

“I can’t say I’ve ever been to this one, Baby Boy. If you wanna go back I suggest asking Reed Richards but I hear he’s up in space right now. Should be back soon enough.”

 

Peter smiled back, pleased to hear Wade’s favourite pet name for him. This Wade mustn't be too different from his own then. Not that he’d steal another Peter’s Wade, that would be bad form.

“Can I… Can I stay here? While I wait. Unless you think the other Peter would mind?”

 

Wade swallowed, looking absolutely gobsmacked.

“Who is Peter? Are. Are you Peter? I just… jfc what’s YOUR world like. I’m… yeah you can stay here. Do you WANT to?”

 

The spider gasped.

“He didn’t tell you his name yet? Oh no, that wasn’t my place… maybe… maybe he’s not Peter. I dunno, there are many Spider people across the multiverse. I only met a couple so I dunno, they were both Peters though, so I assumed… sorry… for him. For you. I um… I’ll just…”

 

Wade interrupted the rambling by putting his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay… Peter. I, uh, made tacos. You want some?”

With a sigh of relief the hero nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, thanks, falling through rips in the fabric of space will make you a bit peckish.”

 

 

 

 

**Earth 4√4**

 

Peter landed on the roof of the building, pulling his civilian clothes off the web-backpack he was luckily carrying. He went inside and found apartment N°23. He paused. Well fuck… He didn’t have keys. But before he could think of a solution, the door swung open.

“Baby Boy! I thought I saw you swinging home! Did you run into any supervillains during patrol? D’you want me to make you a hot bath?”

 

Peter gulped as he entered the room, walking cautiously past the mercenary.

“Wade… I’m sorry I’m not… you Peter. I’m the… Peter from Earth 616. Tony gave me this address.”

 

Wade gaped at the shorter man.

“Well fuck. It had been a while since the last multiversal incident.”

“Yeah… Reed will be back in a week apparently, to send me home. Your Peter might be back sooner…”

“That’s good. Nothing major. Just make yourself at home then. Mi casa es tu casa. Literally. Your name is on the lease after all. It’s not YOUR name but it’s still your name, if you know what I mean.”

 

The spider winced.

“I just… am really tired. Can I sleep on the couch?”

“You can have Evan’s room since he’s off at school.” Wade laughed. “We have enough room.”

“Evan… you mean Genesis?”

“Yes. Doesn’t he stay with us in your world?”

 

Peter took a step back from Wade who had gotten too close to him for his own comfort. He just couldn’t look the man in the eyes, the whole situation was just too ridiculous.

“Ah we’re not… together. I hardly know you. I guess.”

 

Wade instantly tensed before dropping his head with a sad smile.

“Well, different worlds I guess… you’ll be home soon, don’t worry.” The bigger man perked up, though it still felt a little forced.

“Are tacos ok with you, Spidey? Other you loves them but I dunno about YOU. We can order pizza…”

“Tacos are perfect, thank you.” Peter’s smile was a bit more sincere. It had been a long day and the perspective of food and rest was good enough to make him forget where he was and who he was with.


	2. In his shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Peters try to live each other's life

**Earth 4√4**

 

The next day, Peter was restless even though it was a sunday. Since this universe was lacking its Spidey at the moment, he guessed the only responsible thing to do would be to go on patrol in his stead. The villains wouldn’t even know he’d been away.

 

Wade had thankfully gone out for the day, before Peter had woken up, leaving a note saying he’d be back for dinner, along with a stack of wheatcakes. The young man stared at them before taking a tentative bite. Fuck. They were absolutely delicious. In fact… he was almost sure it was Aunt May’s recipe. He glared at their perfect fluffiness even though he kept stuffing his mouth with them.

 

Peter removed the pajamas he had borrowed from Other Peter -Deadpool PJs of course, and Wade had worn Spidey PJs, how obnoxious could those guys be- and put his suit back on before crawling out through the window, not forgetting to grab some spare keys.

 

*************************

 

Patrol proved very uneventful in the bashing-bad-guys-in-the-head department, which aggravated Peter even more. He really needed to punch something right now.

However, he met several of his ‘colleagues’ on New-York’s rooftops.

 

They all were very excited to meet someone from a parallel universe, sharing their own stories of multiversal travel. But, to Peter’s dismay, they also praised their own Spider-Man, and most of all, his delightful fiancé.

 

Peter stopped on a roof with a bag of well-deserved hot dogs and munched on them, lost in his thoughts.

When did that well balanced little asshole even come out!? He himself was still very much in the closet, often feeling so very confused and afraid. But yeah, now there was no denying it. He was full on bi and that confirmation felt right. That still didn’t help him with the decision he would have to take once he was back at home.

 

He was still staring at the horizon when someone sat beside him, startling him and almost making him drop his coca-cola on the unsuspecting passersby below him.

Matt grinned at him, seemingly very pleased with himself.

“Carol told me we had a visitor from another planet.”

Peter rolled his eyes

“I’m not from another planet, Matt.”

The other playfully pushed his shoulder.

“Matt Murdock is not Daredevil.”

Peter snorted.

“Objection your honor, the defense has no way of disproving my argument.”

“You’d make a terrible lawyer.”

“How do you know I’m not a lawyer in my world?”

“Are you?”

Peter childishly stuck his tongue out at the man sporting his friend’s face.

Matt laughed before looking at the other curiously.

“So, you’ve been living our Peter’s life, waiting for the vortex to be opened?”

“I… I guess. Patrol is easy, it’s what I know. It’s just… Wade. Matt… how did THAT happen? Do you know? In my world… we’re not on good terms. I mean, he might believe we are, as far as I know. But I don’t… I don’t trust him, I don’t even LIKE him, he is a murderer!”

Matt stayed silent for a moment before leaning back.

“It took our Wade some time to get his shit together. You… I mean Peter… helped him a lot and stood by him every time he slipped. He always believed in him.”

Peter bowed his head.

“How did he know it was worth it?”

“Our Peter is all about redeeming villains, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!”

“Well how can you even hope redeeming them if you don't believe in them, that they can do better, BE better and most important of all that it’s OK for them to be a hero WITH their past!?”

Peter thought back on the times Wade had asked him for help, all the times he had been too caught up in his problems to even listen. To even TRY to understand.

“Oh god. I’ve really been an ass…”

  


********************************************

 

Back at Wade’s apartment, Peter slipped back into the borrowed Deadpool pajamas, with slightly less disgust than the previous day. Wade wasn’t back yet so Peter took the opportunity to snoop through Other Him’s possessions.

 

Peter looked at all the photos, scattered around the apartment, on the walls or the shelves. Nearly all of them pictured ‘him’ and Wade, sometimes with friends or family. There even was one of Aunt May arm in arm with the mercenary, waving at the camera.

In every pic the other him looked so damn happy. It made Peter sick and he wasn’t ready yet to admit it was with jealousy.

 

From what Wade and the other heroes had told him, this world and his own were incredibly similar. Except this Spider-Man had it so much easier. Every crisis he’d faced had been solved much more quickly and with less fuss, and heartbreak. Doc Ock had only spent 30 seconds in Peter’s body before they were switched back. All because Wade was here. Always helping, and comforting, with far-fetched convoluted plans that always worked despite the odds.

Peter let out a shaky laugh and continued snooping around the clean, if somewhat untidy, apartment.

 

Opening the closets, he recognised clothes and objects belonging to him.  He would have liked to be more different than Other Him, a proof that this could never be his life, but there was every proof they COULD be the same person.

 

Going through the clothes rack made a heavy object fall on his head and Peter regretted picking it up immensely. The book had opened on the ground and now the young man faced a very disturbing sight. Oh no.

 

It was a photo album. A very private one. Other Peter was as much into photography as he was but those… those were all of ‘him’ and Wade. Naked. On the bed. In various positions. When Peter saw the expression of pure bliss on Other Him’s face he closed the book with a sharp move and put it back hastily.

 

Peter sat down heavily against the wall and took his head in his hands, his breathing irregular.

HE was so happy. He could be like that too. Perhaps. He had felt like that, once, with MJ. But it hadn’t last. And now, with the intervention of multiversal forces, he was to believe he could have it all. Bliss was a possibility again. But with WADE!? What was WRONG with him!? Except it wasn’t wrong. Nothing about Other Him’s life seemed wrong. If anything, it was the most right a life could be.

 

Peter banged his head back against the wall several times, letting out an anguished growl. Stupid Other Peter, being better than him, with his love and his smile and his strength and his _happiness_.

 

The sound of the front door opening startled the hero out of his self-pity trance. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the living room, albeit reluctantly.

 

“Exciting day?” he asked the mercenary, leaning on the side of the sofa.

Wade looked up with a wide smile which somewhat fell when he remembered it wasn’t really his Peter standing in front of him.

“Oh no, I just analysed some data for SHIELD, to determine the best course of action for a team to infiltrate a HYDRA base. You’ll probably be gone by the time I actually have to go on the field.”

Peter nodded, genuinely surprised Wade could do office work too. His eyes caught the larger man’s own and the pictures from the album books sprang in his mind, making his blush bright red.

If Wade noticed, he said nothing as he slipped in the bedroom to change out of his suit.

  
  
  


 

  
  
  


**Earth 616**

 

The next morning found Peter peacefully snoring on the sofa while Wade, a cup of coffee that was more sugar than coffee at that point in hand, watched over him with an expression that oscillated between dumbfounded and gleeful.

Peter had been very surprised to find that Evan and Ellie were not living in the apartment with the mercenary, the fact had brought a pang of sadness to his heart. Not only this world’s Spider-Man was not dating the man, but he was keeping his kids away in self-imposed loneliness. The spare rooms were filled with weapons and crates of random objects and Spider-Man memorabilia.

 

***************************************

 

Peter woke slowly, feeling eyes on him. He smiled up at the scarred man, stretching his limbs.

Mind still clouded with sleep, he greeted the other.

“‘Morning my love...eeerrrr” he ducked his head in embarrassment as he heard a heavy intake of breath but when he looked up Wade was gone.

Peter rose with a sigh and joined the other man who had started on the pancakes in the kitchen. The younger man sat at the counter in silence, watching Wade’s back, missing his own lover.

 

He started on the plate Wade put in front of him, marvelling at how similar it tasted to the ones he was used to back at home.

“So… any idea where I might find this world’s Spider-Man?” he asked with his mouth full.

Working on his own pancakes, Wade shook his head.

“Like I said, we ain’t close.”

But the man turned around and grabbed a newspaper, throwing it next to Peter before returning to his pan.

“But you might want to check this out. You’re a big deal here, Baby Boy. Kind of a douche, to be brutally honest.”

Peter eyes went wide when he saw the Other Peter on the front page.

PARKER INDUSTRIES TO LAUNCH NEW OPERATING SYSTEM said the headline.

 

“He’s a… businessman? That looks like a HUGE corporation! I’m not sure if I find this impressive or extremely disturbing.” He winced “That sure is something I would not want to do myself. I’d rather eat my webs than become one of those corporate douchebags. No offense to Tony, but he can be such an asshole when he goes in business mode.”

Wade snorted, amused to no end.

“I love that mouth you got on ya, Petey-pie.”

“One can’t live with you 24/7 and not get your potty mouth.”

“What can I say, I’m the ultimate role model.”

 

Peter frowned at the man in the newspaper picture. He looked exactly like him but at the same time he didn’t. It was a bit like the feeling he got whenever he looked at Ben or Kaine.

“D’you reckon he’s Spider-Man too?”

Wade gasped.

“I sure hope not! I hear Spidey is working as his body-guard though.”

Peter couched.

“Yeah. That’s exactly the excuse I would use if I WAS Spider-Man.”

 

**********************************

 

Spidey landed on the roof of Parker Industries (which was… the Baxter Building?? What on earth had Other Him done!?)  and rose an eyebrow at the pad next to the door. Looking at his hand, he removed his glove and put his palm against the pad. The pad flashed green and the door opened.

“Yes!” He exclaimed with a little victory gesture. That confirmed it, he had the same genetic code and fingerprints as the Other Peter.

He ventured cautiously through the corridors before finding a plate on the wall near the elevators describing what he would find on each floor, along with a map of the building. Locating the CEO’s office, he quickly made his way there, not sure if he should be greeting or ignoring the few employees he passed by on his way. Thankfully, none of them gave him any attention and he concluded Spider-Man’s presence on those floors must be a daily occurrence.

 

The office had a keypad similar to the one on the roof’s door and Peter was relieved when it flashed green just as before. To his surprise, it was not Other Peter who stood behind the desk but Harry Osborn who smiled brightly when the hero came in.

 

“Hey Spidey, you don’t happen to know where Pete is? I’ve been trying to call him for hours!”

“Err… no. I was hoping you knew, I’m looking for him too.”

Harry frowned, a look of worry in his eyes.

“He was wearing a GPS but I lost the signal yesterday afternoon.”

“You lost that signal where and when exactly?”

Harry gestured at his computer and Spidey approached to take a look. The map and time-stamp confirmed what he already suspected. Other Peter had disappeared at the exact same time and location he did yesterday. He could only assume he was on his good ol’ Earth 4√4. Seems like he would have to cover Other Peter’s duties while he was there.

“Oh… well, I think I know where I might find him. I’ll get him for you right away Harry!”

Before the man could answer, Spidey was out the door and slipping in an unused meeting room down the hall.

That’s gonna be weird. He knew NOTHING about running a company but he was gonna have to wing it. Shaking his head, he opened a window and crawled out of it, back to the roof where, sure enough, he found civilian clothes balled up in a web in a corner hidden from view. He took them back to the meeting room where he quickly changed.

He made his way back to the main office, heart beating fast.

“Hey Harry, Spidey said you were looking for me?”

“Peter! Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“I... errr… lost it?”

“That sure sounds like you.” Harry scoffed before pointing at the desk, or more precisely a stack of papers.

“You have all those applications to review and approve, the papers from a copyright lawsuit to sign, the presentation at 2 and you have a meeting with Miguel O’Hara at 3. I must go to the offices in London this afternoon to pick the new team for the biology department.”

Peter nodded too enthusiastically to hide a sudden wave of nervousness.

“Sure thing Harry. Have a nice trip!”

Harry gave Peter a one-armed hug before rushing to the airport.

 

Alone in front of the desk, Peter let out a heavy breath. He quickly placed on the phone-call, pressing the button conveniently labelled ‘assistant’ to reschedule the presentation. There was no way in hell he would be able to do that.

“Peter, you utter moron, what have you gotten yourself into?”

 

*************************************************

 

When Miguel knocked on the door at 3pm sharp, Peter was ready to jump out the window without his webshooters. He’d take a hundred Galactus (Galacti?) over this any day of the week.

“Hey Spidey I was wondering if you…”

But he was interrupted when Peter let out a loud gasp and grasped his shoulder a hopeful look on his face.

“Miguel! Miggy! You know who I am! Great! I’m from another Earth and I have NO CLUE how to do all that paperwork. You run Alchemax too like MY Miggy, right? Please PLEASE help me.”

Miguel blinked.

“You’re not… ah shock. Don’t you have a way to open a portal?”

Peter grimaced.

“If I did I wouldn’t be here doing Other Peter’s work. And if HE’s not back by now it must be that he’s stuck in my home just like I’m stuck in his.”

“That sucks. I can’t even call the other spiders, I tried to talk to Mayday yesterday but all their communicators were off.”

“It’s ok, Reed can send me back when he comes home.” Peter sighed before perking up. “So, what about helping me with this.” He gave Miguel’s puppy eyes, holding out a stack of papers.

Miguel snatched them with a sneer.

“Peter will owe me big time when he’s back.”

“Technically I owe you.”

“You could sign me a raise?”

Peter laughed and grinned evilly.

“That is the BEST idea!”

 

By the time they were done with paperwork, Peter was more tired than after a full day of patrol. Miguel had given him Peter’s address but when he got to the fancy flat overlooking Central Park, it felt cold and impersonal. And his heart ached over how much he missed Wade. He sat on the sofa for 5 whole minutes before deciding that crashing at Other Wade’s place would still be a better plan than staying alone in Mr Mc-Fancy-Pants bachelor pad.

He borrowed some clothes and toiletries from Other Him and webbed to the place that felt the most like home in this strange yet familiar world.

 

*************************************************

 

Wade was still at home when Peter got there. The mercenary held the window open while he jumped in the living room.

Suddenly unsure of how his presence might affect Wade, he kept his bag in his hand.

“I can leave if you want but I was wondering if…”

The bigger man grinned brightly under his mask.

“My sofa is yours as long as you need Baby Boy! Don’t worry your pretty head there will always be room for little spiders at casa Deadpool. I never even clean cobwebs that’s how welcoming I am!”

Peter looked critically to the ceiling’s corner where there indeed was a huge cobweb.

It made the hero giggle.

“I’ll pay you back if a little cleaning, then. If you don’t mind.”

They shook on it, smiling warmly at each other.

 

Peter settled back on the sofa, curling himself in the blanket he had used last night and out of habit turned the TV on the Golden Girls’ rerun.

Bringing back a plate of nachos in the living room, Wade watched the scene in wonder.

“I think I could marry you, Baby Boy.”


	3. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4√4 Peter gets back home early and 616 Parker makes new life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is just a short epilogue left ;)  
> I also changed the rating because of a very slight smutty moment.

**Earth 4√4**

 

Three days later, Peter knew he was screwed. Every time the merc looked at him, talked to him, accidentally brushed against him, it felt like a revelation, both painfully sad and unbearably happy.

 

Each night, he tried to sleep, only for the memories of the times his path had crossed with Wade to come haunt him in disturbing ways. He had always hated Wade, hadn’t he? 

No… no he hadn’t. That extra beat from his heart had never been annoyance, or fear. He now knew better. Attraction is what it was. 

The perspective of meeting his world’s Wade back at home was so very exciting but Peter feared it so much it gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. If those were the proverbial butterflies, he felt close to puking them up.

 

**********************************************************

 

When he woke up on the fifth day, Wade was cooking breakfast over the stove, the golden morning light was shining on his naked torso and his sweat pants rode low on his hips. 

Peter’s mouth felt dry. Fucking fairytale image. That wasn’t supposed to happen in real life. Blood-thirsty broods and Doc Ock trying to take over the world, that was real life. Not… whatever this bullshit was. All that was missing from the scene was a couple of songbirds singing on the windowsill. 

Peter frowned at the window but no songbirds appeared. Instead, Wade started humming softly. Peter gave up and went to take a shower before leaving to teach Other Peter’s class. After all, there was no reason why Mr Perfect should lose his job because of him.

  
  
  


**Earth 616**

 

Peter was dancing around the apartment’s ceiling, singing Lady Gaga very loudly, and very off key, using a duster as a microphone, Wade watching him from the sofa, sipping on his beer with a stunned expression on his face.

The young man had delegated all the week’s duties to Miguel and Harry, leaving him free to either patrol, or get Wade’s flat in better shape. 

It broke his heart to see a lonely, depressive Wade living in such conditions, to see the place that in his world was his HOME, look so bleak. It was supposed to be filled with laughter and cuddles and happiness. He missed his Wade but his own pain was nothing compared to what he read every day on Other Wade’s face.

 

Peter had tried his best to make Wade smile. He had taken him to his favourite restaurants, to beat up some B-list villains and play skeeball but Wade kept that guarded look in his eyes. Of course Peter knew what it meant. He’ll go away and Wade would be alone again. Other Spidey will look down on him when he comes back. Maybe even throw insults at him. The mere thought of the man who wore his face breaking Wade’s heart made Peter furious.

 

He knew that whatever time he had left with Other Wade would never be enough to cheer the merc up, so when Reed Richards came back from space that fifth evening, he simply hugged Other Wade and wished him well before stepping through the vortex, watching in anguish as the last thing he saw in the blinding light was Wade falling to his knees, head bowed down to hide his tears.

  
  


**Earth 4√4**

 

Peter hurried back to his and Wade’s apartment, nearly breaking his keys in his haste. 

“WADE!” he yelled before even stepping inside.

Barely a second later, his arms were full with his love’s buff body and rough desperate lips were claiming his own.

They kissed for long minutes, relishing in each other’s warmth, and they held each other close when they broke for air. 

 

When Peter opened his eyes, he spotted Other Peter over Wade’s shoulder. The other’s jaw was clenched tight and he was watching the display of affection with a strange glint in his eyes that Peter recognized as envy. A part of his anger with Other Peter vanished but he was still very annoyed with his life-choices. 

 

He reluctantly separated from his fiancé to greet his counterpart, with warmth but wariness. 

“Is the vortex still open?” Other Peter asked hopefully.

The young hero shook his head.

“It closed after me.”

Other Peter looked down in dismay.

“It’s okay. If Reed came back on 616 I’m sure he’ll soon be home over here.”

Peter nodded in agreement.

“Soooo… you’re a big deal CEO.” he stated with a pointed look.

Other Peter winced.

“It’s… It was not really my own choice of a career… it just… happened.”

“Yeah… I got that. I left it in the hands of Harry and Miguel, by the way, they are on top of things, if that can reassure you.”

“Thanks. Being away from the company… it felt so liberating. I don’t think I want to think about it right now. I… I can leave you and Wade alone if you want… Tony…”

“Nonsense, of course you can stay here with us.” smiled Peter with amusement in his eyes, clapping the other spider’s shoulder.

 

Wade chose this moment to appear behind his fiancé, arm encircling his waist.

“Look at that, two spiders! It’s like I hit the jackpot TWICE.”

Peter smacked his head playfully while Other Peter ducked his head to hide a blush, which did not escape the couple’s notice. They smirked at each other knowingly. They didn’t need to talk to understand that they both had a mission right now : get Other Peter to want what they have. Get him together with Other Wade. Mission Spideypool.

 

***************************************************

 

616 Peter was laying in bed that evening, eyes wide, a permanent blush on his cheeks and sheets hiding a very embarrassing boner. 

He knew Other Wade and Peter must have missed each other, but he was RIGHT THERE on the other side of the paper thin walls. But there was Other Peter, moaning in utter ecstasy with what sounded like his OWN voice. 

Peter tried to muffle the sounds with a pillow but to no avail.

He bit his lips and admitted to himself that the only course of action available to him was to touch his painfully erect dick. To the sound of him and Wade having sex. He really led the weirdest life. To both his relief and dismay, he came very quickly.

 

**************************************************

 

Peter wouldn’t look the two others in the eye the following day. He ate as fast as he could whatever Wade put in front of him, tensing when the scarred man bent over him to place his plate on the table, basically draping himself on Peter’s back. 

Peter let out a squeaky ‘thank you’ and devoured the wheatcakes before hurriedly leaving for the Baxter Building, hoping Reed would be there. 

 

***********************************************************

 

The scientist was still missing but Johnny was back.

After briefly explaining the situation, Johnny welcomed Peter to wait in the living room, playing video games with him. But just like all the people he met, Johnny went on to talk to him about how great his friends Wade and Peter were. With each words, Peter clenched his teeth a little more until he couldn’t take it anymore, not from JOHNNY of all people.

He screamed.

Johnny paused the game and turned to him in a wary silence.

“Pete? What’s the matter, man?” the blonde said softly, as one would to a frightened animal.

“I can’t DO this Johnny! In MY world, Doc Ock took over my body for a YEAR and NOBODY noticed. It makes me ANGRY and I feel ALONE. I don’t have what your friends have, I feel like nobody cares and I can’t deal with seeing HIM HAPPY.”

 

Johnny blinked and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder in support.

“I’m sorry Peter… have you considered joining a team? Maybe it would help?”

Peter snorted.

“I quit the Avengers, actually. Because of Wade.”

“What?!”

“I just… they were all willing to give him a chance, ready to accept him and… it was easy to blame him for how crappy I felt.” Peter got up and ran his hands over his face.

“I was too weary to join a team. I felt like I had too much on my shoulders already, with the company I’m running… I was exhausted and angry at myself and as usual I took it out on Wade.”

Peter paused and sighed.

“Now I realise he could have helped me in a very different way and I feel wicked, and ashamed.”

 

Peter deflated and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“I will sell the company.” he resolved, with a determined tone.

Just saying those words made Peter feel much lighter and just like that, it seemed like whatever was going on at Parker Industries was not even his business anymore.

 

**************************************************

 

When Reed failed to show up that day, Peter went back to Wade and Pete’s apartment. They both waved at him from where they were curled up on the sofa under a single blanket, the merc massaging gently his lover’s scalp. He gave a small wave back and went to Evan’s room, letting himself fall on the bed. 

Damn. He was the one who needed a massage.

He draped an arm across his eyes and it felt like something had snapped within him, but in a good way, even though his emotions were running wild. He cried and it felt good.

A soft knock sounded at the door and though Peter didn’t answer, he felt the bed dip on both sides as Wade and his Peter lied on both sides of him and took him in their arms. Peter cried harder.

 

***************************

 

The next morning, Peter walked slowly to the kitchen, a bit ashamed of his breakdown, but his hosts welcomed him with warm smiles and yummy food.

After doing the dishes, Wade left to brief a team for SHIELD on an upcoming mission and Other Peter took his counterpart by the hand and led him to the living room sofa, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Peter… I’ve been to Earth 616, I’ve seen your life. It’s... empty. I have seen your place and there is nothing there, just a few old pictures in a corner along with your microscope. All you have are acquaintances. Your only real friends are Harry and Johnny. Harry doesn’t know your identity and Johnny is always busy elsewhere. I… this is not a good life.”

“If this is supposed to be a comforting speech you are going about it all wrong.” Peter said with a grimace.

“I just wish you’d let more people in.”

“By people, you mean Wade?”

“I mean whoever you would be happy to be around to! Whoever could fill the void I’ve been trying damn hard to avoid in your world! The life you’ve built so far is not healthy and now that I’ve seen it, lived it, I care about you!”

Peter didn’t answer but he drew Other Peter in his arm for a hug and mumbled a thank you against his shoulder. He drew back and gave a cough.

“About Wade… wasn’t he… Listen, I’ve got a lot to deal with, once I’m back on 616. I know Wade’s got issues. I got issues. I just… How do you deal with it? With him? Not that I’m saying it’s a chore! I just don’t know if I could do it…”

4√4 Peter gave a gentle smile.

“You just do. I’m not gonna lie to you, it wasn’t easy in the beginning and there are still bad days, sometimes. But even bad days feel better with him around. He helps you as much as you help him. We’re like… a puzzle. It’s work but the big picture is beautiful. It’s worth it, Peter, it really is. And if you love your Wade as much as I love mine, it will feel right and all your fears will go away.”

They looked at each other before starting to laugh very loud.

“I never was such a sap before.” 4√4 Peter smiled.

 

***************************************************************

 

Just after Wade came home that night, they received a call from Johnny saying Reed was back and preparing the portal for Peter.

Peter put his spider-man costume back on and hugged both Wade and Pete, thanking them for everything.

 

He took one last look at the couple’s home, taking in all the tokens of their domestic bliss and for once, it wasn’t envy that gripped his heart. It was hope and determination. This right there, it was his goal and he was quite intent on achieving it.

  
  


**Earth 616**

 

Peter reappeared in the middle of his office at Parker Industries in a blinding light, as it was the same spot he vanished from on 4√4.

Harry looked up from the desk with a very unimpressed look.

“Hello Spidey. I don’t even wanna know.”

Spider-Man shrugged and left the room, re-entering it a couple of minutes later as Peter Parker.

 

“Hey Harry… I gotta talk to you…”

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled at his friend.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Haha. No, dear. In fact, I come bearing gifts. How would you like to be Parker Industries new CEO?”

Harry sat up, completely stunned.

“What!? Where does that come from?”

“You’re the businessman, Harry, not me, all this… that’s not for me, that’s not what I want for my life. But I think you’d be happy to have your own company to run, to do something you’re good at, but that’s not Oscorp. Soooo… What do you say?”

“I’ll have to think about it, Pete… But yeah, that would be something I’d be happy to do.” 

The two friends smiled at each other before Harry left for a presentation.

 

Peter sat down at the desk and started contacting his lawyers to make the preparations for the switch in ownership.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue : on Earth 616**

 

Peter gasped and turned around sharply when he heard coughs coming from the corner of the room. Wade was sheepishly standing there in full Deadpool costume.

“Deadpool, what are you doing here? How did you even manage to get in the building?”

“Eh… you could afford better security Baby Boy.”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“For the sake of full disclosure, you should know the Other Peter told me your secret identity. I know you are Spider-Man.”

The young man’s eyes softened and he stepped closer to the mercenary.

“I know, he told me… But thank you for your honesty. I really appreciate this.”

“Don’t worry though, I will never tell a soul! That’s a secret I’ll take to my grave. Not that I will get a grave anytime soon. At least I don’t think so. I could just buy one. That would be fun. ‘Here  doesn’t lie Wade Wilson. Kicked the bucket a few hundred times but is still kicking’ now that would be fun.”

And to Wade’s surprise and delight, Peter started laughing. Not the repressed little laugh he sometimes did around Deadpool, but a full blown laugh, eyes full of mirth and warmth. Wade’s heart missed a beat.

Peter stepped even closer.

“I trust you Wade. I really do. And thank you, for helping the Other me. For… just being there.”

Peter’s gentle smile was doing things to Wade’s heart and he didn’t know if they were good or bad. But when Peter invited Wade to come have lunch with him, he knew it was good. It was all so good.

 

**********************************************************

 

On their first date, Peter told Wade all about his life. Wade held him and all the weight that Peter had carried on his shoulders seemed to evaporate.  


 

On their second date, Wade told Peter all about his life. Peter held Wade and in that moment they knew they'd be alright, eventually.  


 

On their third date, they didn’t talk that much but it felt real good in the morning.

 

On their eighth date, they celebrated Peter’s new job at ESU. 

 

On their tenth date, Peter introduced Wade to Aunt May.

 

On their twelfth date, they crashed a party thrown by Stark.

 

On their twenty-third date, they decided Peter should move in with Wade.

 

On their thirty-eighth date, Wade proposed on a rooftop, surrounded by dozens of candles and Wham! playing softly in the background. Peter said yes.

 

**********************************************************

 

One year after being back from 4√4, Peter woke up next to his fiancé. Stretching his limbs, he reached out for the larger body, pulling himself over the merc and snuggling his face in the crook of Wade’s neck.

 

“Morning Baby Boy. Aren’t you a cuddly spider this mighty fine morning.” Wade lovingly whispered in his ear.

Peter started to pepper little kisses all over the scarred skin, a bright smile on his lips, before pushing himself up to press his mouth on Wade’s.

“Every morning with you is mighty fine.”

Wade’s laugh echoed in Peter’s chest.

“God, Baby, that’s the sappiest thing I ever heard! Do tell me more.”

Peter carried on saying sweet nothings against Wade’s skin before the bigger man had to get up to go to the loo.

When he exited the bathroom, he leaned on the doorframe and asked Peter what he wanted for breakfast. Just at that moment, the morning’s light shone through the window and Wade seemed to be glowing in a golden halo.

Peter’s heart swelled with all the love and happiness in the world and he nearly cried with the feeling of completion that bloomed in his soul.

 

Peter extended his arms toward Wade who launched himself back on the bed, hugging Peter close. They held each other until sounds from the kitchen informed them that Ellie and Evan were up and hungry.

They joined the teens in the kitchen and Peter set the table while Wade expertly cooked some eggs and bacon.

 

Peter’s phone signaled a mail while he was busy digesting on the sofa, rolling his eyes at Harry’s weekly report. He had told his friend multiple time, after selling Parker Industries to him, that he couldn’t care less what Harry did with the company but the man seemed to think it was his duty to show Peter he took good care of his brand. 

Peter archived the message without reading it and turned the TV on to watch the news with Wade curled against him. He kissed his bald head and drew him closer. Peter had nothing to worry about but patrol and keeping his family safe and happy. All was perfect in the world.


End file.
